


נבואת אחיה השילוני

by dt8b0t



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Humor
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt8b0t/pseuds/dt8b0t
Summary: קראנו בשיעור על ירבעם והנבואה הזאת, ופשוט הייתי חייבת לכתוב את זה.





	נבואת אחיה השילוני

זה היה יום יפה. השמיים הכחולים היו כמעט ריקים מעננים, הציפורים צייצו בעודן מעופפותהלאה, ופרפר יחיד נח על גבעול חיטה בשדה. מורד, שמו ירבעם בן נבט הלך לו בשלווה. הוא ליטף את השׂלמה (בגד עליון: אני מניחה שהוא משהו בין צעיף לפונצ'ו) החדש שלו בהיסח הדעת.

הבגד נחטף מעליו באלימות לפני שהוא הספיק לראות מי חטף אותו. הגנב, במקום לברוח עם הבגד, החל לקרוע אותו לחתיכות. הוא חצה את הבד לשניים ואז קרע כל חצי לשני רבעים.

ירבעם פשוט עמד שם והסתכל עליו קורע לו את הפונצ'ו. הוא לא ידע מה עוד לעשות. הוא אפילו לא ידע מה קורה איתו, למען האמת. בא איזה איש אקראי עם ארשת של חשיבות עצמית ומתחיל לקרוע לו את הרכוש. ירבעם הביט בו קורע כל אחד מהרבעים לשלושה חלקים. "אמממ... סליחה?" 

האיש ניגב זיעה ממצחו עם גב היד שלו. "כן?" ירבעם חשב על הפעם האחרונה שקצה שרוול שלו התמלא בזפת, ונזכר כמה קשה היה לו לקרוע את הבד. הוא הבין פתאום שהמשוגע הזה עובד ממש קשה בשביל להיות משוגע מוצלח. הוא הרגיש גל של חמלה כלפי הגנב/ ונדליסט שהורס את רכושו.

"למה אתה... קורע את השׂלמה שלי?"

"זה..." * אנחת עייפות * "קצת קשה להסביר..." * אנקת מאמץ, בעודו קורע חתיכה *"אבל זה בשביל נבואה. אתה תהיה מרוצה בסוף, תאמין לי. פשוט, זה צריך להיות סמלי, אתה מבין?"

"אה... או-קי..." האיש חייך אליו בחוכמה ממאחורי זקנו והרים את חתיכת הבד האחרונה. "אז, אתה פשוט... צריך לקרוע לי דברים?"

"זה לא סתם דברים... השׂלמה היא ממלכת ישראל כולה..."

"כן, כן, כמובן..." פיסת הבד הקטנה החליקה מידו של האיש בעודו מנסה לקרוע אותה.

"אתה מכיר איך זה? שתמיד הכי קשה בסוף?" הוא תקע בה את ציפורניו וקרע בכל כוחו. החתיכה הקטנה נקרעה לשתי פיסות צמר מרופטות. שאריות הבד נראו מעוררות רחמים.

"אני... אני לא בטוח..." ירבעם ידע לעבוד אדמה. ירבעם ידע איך לשרת בחצר המלך. ירבעם ידע איך למרוד במלך. כרגע, הוא פשוט לא ידע מה לעשות.

"אחת, שתיים, שלוש, ארבע..." המשוגע התחיל לספור את החתיכות. "שמונה, תשע ועשר. הנה, כל זה בשבילך." הוא הניח ברוגע את החתיכות בידיו של ירבעם, כאילו מה שקרה הרגע הוא הגיוני. אז הוא הזדקף, כחכח בגרונו בחשיבות עצמית, ואמר: "קַח-לְךָ עֲשָׂרָה קְרָעִים כִּי כֹה אָמַר יְהוָה אֱלֹהֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל הִנְנִי קֹרֵעַ אֶת-הַמַּמְלָכָה מִיַּד שְׁלֹמֹה וְנָתַתִּי לְךָ אֵת עֲשָׂרָה הַשְּׁבָטִים."

"אה... אוקי. תודה." הוא חייך אל ירבעם בלבביות, לקח את שתי החתיכות הנותרות, והלך. 

במבט לאחור ירבעם הבין שהאדם הזה היה נביא, ושהוא בישר לו על מלוכתו על עשרה מתוך שניים עשר שבטי ישראל. אבל במבט לאחור, הוא התגעגע לצעיף שלו. זה היה צעיף חדש. הוא שילם פיסת זהב בשבילו שבוע קודם לכן. עכשיו לא רק היה לו פחות בד, הוא גם היה בחתיכות כל כך קטנות שהוא לא היה שמיש. איש האלוהים הזה לא יכל לקרוע איזה שיבול חיטה לשתיים עשרה? הם היו באמצע שדה. זה יכל להיות קל יותר ויותר טוב לכולם. זה כל כך מעצבן. ירבעם נשבע בליבו שרק בגלל זה הוא הולך לבנות איזה מזבח לאל אחר כשהוא יהיה מלך. זה יראה לאלוהים.


End file.
